Filosofi Sepasang Sepatu
by BeeAngKerok88
Summary: Aomine dan Kagami terlalu asik bermain basket. Hingga Kagami tak menyadari jika salah satu sepatu yang ia pakai terlepas dan rusak. Insiden itu membuat Aomine membagi makna sepatu untuk dirinya pada Kagami. Apa tujuan Aomine mengatakan hal itu? Fanfiction ini saya dedikasikan untuk AOKAGA INA dan Happy AoKaga day untuk semua #5x10AoKagaDay
_Peringatan!_

 _Jangan terlalu menaruh ekspektasi lebih pada cerita ini karena penulis bukanlah seorang profesioal atau bisa kalian sebut saya hanya seorang Amatir. ide cerita murni milik saya jika terjadi kesamaan alur atau ide cerita, bisa jadi saya terinspirasi ide cerita tersebut atau hanya kebetulan belakang. sifat dan karakter tokoh tidak selalu sesui dengan di manga dan atau anime tersebut._

 **Ingat!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 ** _HAPPY READING ..._**

Suara _dribble_ bola memecah ramai hiruk-pikuk Ibukota Tokyo, dua orang pemuda tengelam dalam permainan memperebutkan sebuah bola orange. Keduanya seakan tak mempedulikan waktu yang terus saja berlalu, tak memperdulikan peluh yang berjatuhan. Decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola seakan jadi simfoni bagi keduanya untuk semakin larut. Bahkan triakan para gagak yang terbang berkelompok pun tak mampu untuk menyadarkan mereka bahwa lembayung kian lelah untuk bertahan.

"Sekali lagi, dan jika kau tak mampu merebutnya dariku..." Aomine Daiki memberi jedah pada ucapanya dan menyeringai keji, memberi kesan meremehkan pada lawan dihadapnya. Helai biru gelap itu sudah basah bermandi keringat, sementara kulit coklat eksotis yang membalut tubuh kekarnya kian berkilat terbias cahaya sore yang terpantul keringat di tubuh Daiki. Tubuh itu sedikit condong ke depan membei posisi untuk menyerang, sambil berkelit dari samping tubuh kekar sang lawan. Daiki berujar jenaka "Kau benar-benar _Baka_ gami."

Dan bagai angin Daiki melewati _Baka_ gami atau kita bisa mengenalnya dengan nama Kagami Taiga. Dengan urat kesabaran yang menonjol Kagami berbalik hanya untuk kembali merebut bola di tangan Aomine. Sayangnya tak semudah yang dibayangkan Kagami, Aomine dengan mudah berkelit nan memepertahankan bola di tangganya. Pemain Tim Basket Sirin dengan nomer punggung sepuluh itu mengusap peluh yang mnetes di dagunya dengan kerah kaos basket yang dia kenakan.

"Kau menyerah?"

"Tidak akan!"

"Hoo... Benarkah?" mata Aomine kian berkilat puas melihat respon yang di keluarkan Kagami, selalu menarik. Aomine mengambil gerakan seakan-akan Ia mau melompat, Kagami melompat untuk mem- _block_ _shooting_ Aomine. Melihat itu seringai Aomine semakin ngeri terpatri di wajah aristokrat miliknya. Ia melompat mengikuti gerakan Kagami, perbedaan waktu melompat membuat Aomine dengan mudah menembakan bola orange ke ring yang jauh di hadapannya. Kagami mendecih kesal melihat bola itu masuk dengan indah ke ring miliknya. Keduanya jatuh terduduk dengan tempo yang berbeda, Kagami jatuh terlebih dahulu. Dan keduanya saling bertatapan sesaat setelah kejadian itu. Sebuah senyum lebar terpahat apik di wajah Aomine maupun Kagami, seakan lelah tidak pernah ada, walau kenyataan nafas keduanya masih berhembus kasar tak beraturan. Dan tawa kepuasan Aomine akhirnya memecah sunyinya lapangan basket sore itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Tuan _Aho_ ?" Kagami bertanya dengan air muka sebal. Apa orang di depannya ini menertawakan kekalahnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kagami tanpa sadar mengumpat pelan, "Tch, sial."

"Dasar _Baka_." Aomine berusaha menghentikan tawanya saat indra dengarnya mendengar umpatan Kagami. Ia berusaha mendekat, tanganya terjulur ke arah Kagami yang tentu masih berwajah masam. Tangan berbalut kulit coklat eksotis milik Aomine mendarat di pucuk kepala berhelai merah gelap itu. Mengacaknya gemas dan tersenyum menawan. Tak mengindahkan Kagami yang tertegun melihat betapa rupawan orang yang saat ini sedang berada di hadapanya saat ini. Semburat merah muda tipis muncul tak mampu di kendalikan.

"Kau bahkan tidak sadar jika salah satu sepatumu terlepas, dasar _Baka._ " Aomine berujar santai , menyadarkan Kagami jika memang saat ini dirinya hanya mengenakan sepatu sebelah kanan, sementara kaki kirinya; tanpa alas. Seketika wajah yang tadinya sudah kembali ke rona semula kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kagami salah tingkah menyadari kebodohanya. Dengan menutupi wajahnya Ia menepis kasar tangan Aomine yang masih setia mengacak rambutnya. Kemudian melentangkan tubuhnya di lantai semen lapangan basket tersebut, berusaha menormalkan rona wajahnya. Sementara Aomine mengikuti Kagami terlentang di Lapangan itu. Tanpa sadar kaki keduanya bertautan satu sama mata merek memandang jauh kelangit yang mulai berkelip.

Ternyata petang sudah mulai merangkak naik. Bermain bersama seperti tadi memang selalu membuat baik Aomine dan Kagami lupa waktu.

" _Baka_ , kau ada waktu luang akhir minggu ini?"

" Aku ingin membereskan apartemen." Kagami melirik sebelah mata ke bawah, ke arah Aomine

"Kita pergi, aku akan ke apartemenmu." Aomine berkata tanpa merubah gestur tubuhnya,

"Tch, kau hanya menumpang tidur seperti biasa," ujar Kagami kesal

Setelah itu suasana sunyi melingkupi keduanya hanya suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan di sekitar lapangan tersebut yang mengisi kosong diantara keduanya. Kagami mengistirahat tubuhnya, matanya terpejam menikmati angin malam yang berhembus sepoi di sekitar mereka. Sementara Aomine terus menatap langit memikirkan sesuatu.

Suara anjing yang menyalak dan sentuhan di kepalanya membuat Kagami mengerjab matanya. Dan melongo ngeri melihat seekor anjing yang familiar tepat di depan wajahnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras, kakinya bergetar membuat Aomine mendudukan dirinya melihat keadaan Kagami yang aneh.

"Aomine!" Seketika Kagami terlonjak dan berlari pontang-panting, sementara sang anjing yang bisa dipanggil Nigaou berada di kepala Kagami dan menyalak tak henti-henti. Mungkin anjing itu takut karena Kagami berlari kencang atau kesenangan karena hal tersebut. Tak ada yang tau kecuali sang pemilik.

" _Domo_ Amoine _-kun_." Pemilik suara berjongkok di sebelahnya entah sejak kapan. Yang tentu dihadiahi sebuah jitakan persahabatan dari Si Ganguro Biru Tua. Baru saja akan memberi ceramah pada sahabat bermuka teflon di sampingnya.

"Tetsu! tak bis ̶

" Aomine!" teriak Kagami mengglegar memotong ucapan Aomine

"hah...dengar Tetsu kau tau jika ka ̶

" _Aho_!"

"Diamlah sebentar _Baka_!" Aomine yang jengah akhirnya hanya menghela nafas lelah dan beranjak dari duduknya. Mengedarkan pandang hanya untuk menemukan sepatu Kagami yang sempat terlepas. Mengambilnya hanya untuk mendapati jika sepatu itu sudah aus. Membawanya dan berjalan tenang ke arah Kagami yang masih terus berlari dengan Nigou di kepalanya. Menarik Kerah belakang Kagami dengan satu tangan sementara satu tangannya yang tadi membawa sepatu aus milik Kagami kini menjatuhkan sepatu itu ke lantai lapangan. Dan memegang tengkuk Nigou yang mengaing lucu. Mencoba mengintimidasi pada mata biru bulat milik Nigou, yang sayangnya tidak berhasil. Memberikan anjing kecil itu pada satu sosok yang berhawa keberadaan tipis yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya, Lagi.

"Kau lama sekali _aho_!" Kagami membalik tubuhnya hanya untuk berteriak melampiaskan kekesalnya.

"Diamlah." Aomine mulai berjongkok di depan seorang Kagami Taiga.

Aomine melepaskan sepatu yang masih tepakai oleh kagami. Dan kemudian menngubah posisinya untuk melepas sepatu miliknya sendiri. Dan berucap," Kau tau Kagami, filosofi sepasang sepatu?"

"Kau ini kerasukan ya?"

"Ada yang dulu berkata padaku tentang itu." Aomine berbicara sementara kedua tangannya bergerak lincah tetap memasangkan sepatu miliknya pada Kagami.

"Sepatu itu sepasang," ucapnya menggantung. Sementara Kagami diam mencoba memahami maksud perkataan aomine. " Tapi lucunya mereka betolak belakang, kanan dan kiri."

Tangan berkuli gelap itu dengan cekatan mengikat tali sepatu di kaki-kaki Si Merah. Dan kembali berkata "Jika yang satu rusak..."

Aomine mengambil sepatu Kagami yang rusak dan melemparkanya ke arah Kagami. Dan berbalik ke arah tas yang terabaikan sejak tadi. Mengambil septu cadangan di dalamnya.

"Oi _Aho_! Apa jika rusak ? " Kagami berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Aomine memakai jaket Tim Touo dan setelah menyampirkan tas di bahunya Ia berjalan ke arah Kagami, sambil berkata, "Jika salah satu rusak atau hilang sepatu itu tidak berguna lagi."

"Jangan rusak atau hilang Kagami, kumohon."bisik lirih Aomine sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kagami yang diam mencoba mencerna rangkaian kata demi kata Si Coklat Gelap tersebut.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah tegas Kagami. Ia paham sekarang maksud Aomine dan filosofi sepatu itu. Menengok hanya untuk melihat punggung tegap itu semakin menjauh. Mengambil bola yang tadi mereka gunakan. Dan menyampirkan tas sebelum berbalik mengejar _Power Forward_ Tim Touo yang jauh meninggalkanya. Melupakan satu atensi yang sejak tadi masih ada di lapangan tersebut.

"Nigou, kita di lupakan." Tetsuya berujar datar sambil mengangkat anjingnya menghadap dirinya."Kita ke Majiba. Dan menghubungi Akashi-kun di sana."

Dan tetsuya yang terabaikan berjalan dengan semangat yang berapi menghubungi Akashi Seijuurou, sang mantan kapten Tim Basket Taiko. Kita berdoa saja duo cahaya milik Tetsuya itu nantinya baik-baik saja saat bertemu Sang Raja Iblis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **終わり**

 **.**

 ** _Disclaimer_**

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke_ (黒子のバスケ** )™ © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk para Aokaga shipper terkhusus Aokaga shipper Indonesia

Happy AoKaga Day teman-teman TEAM AOKAGA INA.

fictnya abal, iya saya tau.

Niat saya mau bikin fanfict yang fluffy tapi sepertinya sangat datar, dan membosankan. dan banyak taypo yang pasti masih bertebara. serta EYD yang entah mengapa sangat jauh dari kata sempurna.

buat yang udah mampir terimakasih ya, sudah sudi baca fict abal milik penulis kacangan ini.

dan dari pada a.n. kepanjangan

Done: May 10, 2016

5:10 PM

RnR, please...


End file.
